


From one professional to another

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Business or pleasure?





	From one professional to another

Our tale starts in the newly appointed Minister For Magic's office where Rufus Scrimgeour, the new Minister For Magic is chatting to his old friend and ex Minister For Magic Cornelius Fudge.

Fudge said, "From one professional to another; Rufus, be wary around the Potter boy."

Scrimgeour beamed, "I've heard many great things about Harry Potter."

Fudge sighed. "He's a wily one. Just promise me you'll be wary around him?"

Scrimgeour replied, "Okay but only for you, my dear Corny."

Fudge winced. "Don't call me that."

Scrimgeour smirked. "You love it really."

Fudge stated, "If you get to call me Corny, then I get to call you Ruf."

Scrimgeour smiled. "I'll take that nickname."

Fudge chuckled. "Here's to you my crazy little Minister For Magic!"

Scrimgeour raised his glass and added, "Here's to you my wonderful ex Minister For Magic!"

They clinked glasses and drank some butterbeer before sharing an awkward drunken kiss.


End file.
